


There's Nothing Wrong With Us

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Animals, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fanart, Homoeroticism, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art inspired by Everything I Never Knew (Reprise) by Deejaymil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything I Never Knew (Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108090) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



This work was inspired by Everything I Never Knew (Reprise) by Deejaymil. In her AU series, people have daemons like in Philip Pullman's "His Dark Materials" universe. They are external manifestations of a character's inner self. In Deejaymil's series of fics, Reid has a hare daemon named Aureilo and Hotch as a wolf-dog daemon named Halaimon. Hotch and Reid have a difficult and sometimes strained relationship but their daemons get along famously. One of the main themes of the series can be summed up in a line from Aureilo where he asserts that "there's nothing wrong with us" simply because they are different. I love that sentiment, and I loved these characters so much I had to draw them. Go read the series - I highly recommend it.

So, this piece is called "There's Nothing Wrong With Us". Graphite on paper, colored in Photoshop.

To see a larger version [go here.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/484213/484213_original.jpg)


End file.
